The Fatal Mistake
by Mega Spear
Summary: Tails makes a new machine that can scan almost anything. But something goes wrong when he uses it when he shows his friends a demonstration and they all get teleported to a field. But something is wrong with the scenery. WARNING: Rating might go up.
1. The Marvelous Machine

**For you information,(from reading other fanfics) I do not own any Sonic characters, nor do I have any relation or connection to SEGA. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.**

Chapter 1, The Marvolis Machine

"I did it! I finally finished the project I've been working on for so long! I've got to find Sonic and tell him the great news!" said Tails, "Now where could he be at? Heck, he could be on the other side of the world right now! At least I have a power source for the machine." He pulls out a purple Chaos emerald. "I think I'll make this thing a surprise!" he said putting the emerald away in a small safe.

Sonic is at Amy's house. "Amy, how long are you keeping me here?" said Sonic. "Your not going anywhere until we talk Sonic. And you better not run off on me!" Amy said. "Amy, what do you want from me. If its to date or marry you, forget it!" he said. "You know me too well Soniku."she said. Then the phone rings. "I'm getting the phone so don't move Sonic!" she yelled, almost stunning Sonic's body."I think I'll slip out," said Sonic, but then hears the person on the other line with Amy, "Tails?"he goes back to sit on the coach to listen in."Amy! do you know where Sonic is?" Tails said. "Yes I do Tails, he is at my house with me."Amy said. "Well, can he come over to my workshop?" He asked. "Oh, oh fine. I'll let him go!" ASHe said then hang up. "Sonic, Tails wants to see you..." she stops to see Sonic left already. "SONIC!!! YOU CULD HAVE SAID GOOD-BYE AT LEAST!!!" Amy yelled.

"So, Tails wants me to see somthing hu? Well, what has that fox made now?" he said with a small grin on his face.  
Sonic arrives at Tails' house. Tails made a house for himself to live in now. It is actually a add on to the workshop. But is more like a big house now.

"Hey bud, so whatcha up to?" Sonic said walking over to Tails. "Sonic, its good to see you! I finished the macine I've been working on. I wanted you to see it first." Tails said. "Its amazing! I even amazed myself with it!" the now hyper fox said, "Lets go see it Sonic!" he said walking into him workshop part of the home.

"So Tails, whats so great about this machine? Is it some derobotisizer or something?" Sonic said walking after the golden fox. "Its even better than that Sonic! Hurry up Sonic! Your moving too slow!" Tails said making Sonic walk faster. "Really? What could be better than a derobotisizer?" Sonic asked. "I'll show you Sonic." Tails said walking into a dark room.

"You do like to keep things a surprise don't you bud?" Sonic said searching the dark room. Then the lights were turned on by the excited fox, revealing a big machine covered in a white sheet. But the shape of it was strange. One side was round like a circle and the other was square like. "Its big Tails. What is this machine?*" Sonic asked full of curiesity. "Let me pull off the sheet Sonic and you'll see!" Tails said as he walked to the covered machine.

The white sheet was pulled off revealing a silver machine with blue strips going through some doors, and had Tails'two tailed insignea on the side where a large screen was."TADA!! This is the scanner I made. It can scan almost anything that can fit into the capsole there. We can figure out how Eggman's robots work, and find their weak point. Even Metal Sonic, if he is shut down or unable to move. We can even observe Chaos emeralds too! We can finaly beat Eggman and figure out the source of the Chaos emeralds Sonic! Maybe even find out how to make a derobotisizer!" the little fox said. "Thats great Tails. It is better than a derobotisizer." Sonic said,"And you had to put your mark on it too didn't you?" he said pointing out Tails' symbol. "Yeah Sonic, like on most of my planes I do." Tails said calmly.

"We have totell the others Sonic! You try to get all of our friends here! I'll help out too!" Tails said putting the sheet back on the scanner and walking out truning off the light."So what are you calling it?" Sonic asked Tails. "Sonic, did you have to ask that question? I don't know what to name it." the fox said looking at the cobalt hedghog. "Ok bud. What runs that machine anyway? It must take a lot of power to run something like that." the hedghog asked. "It runs on a Chaos emerald. Its the only source that can keep the machine working." Tails said, "Plus! That machine can hide the emerald's signal, so Eggman won't find it. Actually, its so powerful, now scanner can pick it up. Not even if its right next to the compartment where the emerald is at."

"Tails, you thought of everything," Sonic said walking out of the room with the golden fox."Your mind knows no limits. I bet you could create your own plaet if you had enough time." he said nudging Tails. "Oh Sonic, that is a little too much right?" Tails replied. "Well, maybe thats just a little too much. Well, I'll get everyone ok bud. See you later!" Sonic said as he sped out the door.

From the room a little spark of electricity came from the machine."Hum? What was that?" Tails noticed the spark from the dark room. "Probably nothing. I shouldn't worry." Tails send ignoring the spark, then closing the door to the room.

_Well, thats the end to chapter 1 people! If I get enough good reviews! I'll work on chapter two! I hoped you liked this chapter to my first fan fic!_


	2. Getting Ready and Getting Together

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy! And Happy New Year! New year brings new things! Like a new chapter to this fan fic! Also, this chapter will have a connection to the last episode to Sonic X. Enjoy!**

**Getting Ready , Getting Together**

Tails was readying the house for his visitors tat Sonic is getting.

"Cosmo." Tails said quietly looking at a plant in a pot.

"I miss you Cosmo." The fox said while moving it to a different and safer location in the home.

That plant was all that's left of Cosmo hat Sonic found. Its grow over time.

"I just can't wait! I just hope nothing goes wrong. Hope Knuckles is in a good mood so he doesn't thrash the place." he said.

Meanwhile, Sonic went to get Amy first since she was the closest to run to. But it only took him a few seconds to get there tough.

"Please don't give me a death hug." Sonic said ringing the door bell.

"I'm coming!" Amy said rushing down the stairs.

She opened the door and saw none other than the blue blur Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hi Am…" Sonic gets cut off by Amy.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you loved me! You came back!" Amy yelled with her heart about to come out of her chest.

"You came back for me! Now when can we get married" She said about to give him the death hug. But Sonic pushes her off.

"Um Amy. One, I don't like you. Two there will be no wedding. And three, I only came to ask you to come to Tails party.

"Its Tails' birthday already? I didn't get him anything though!" She interrupted Sonic.

"Amy its not his birthday. He is hosting a party for finishing the project he has been working on. I'm the messenger." he said.

"Oh, well, I'm coming anyway. I wouldn't want you to have a empty seat next o you." she said giving him a wink.

"Huh. Amy, what am I going to do with you?" he said sighing and shaking his head.

"Well, I'm off to get everyone else." he said as he runs out the door. "Hmm, where to next?" he thought, "I know! I see if I can get Knuckles to come. Just hope he is in a good mood." he said as he approached Angel Island. "Ah! Good thing Tails made our boards portable." he said as he took out his hover board.

Knuckles was almost asleep right when the cobalt hedgehog came up.

"What do you want now Sonic. I was just about to catch some z's." the annoyed echidna said.

"Looks like your not in the mood to go to Tails finishing party." the hedgehog said.

"He finally finished that project he's been working on?" Knuckles said perking up. "I'm there!"

"Ok, just don't tear down the house." Sonic said joking.

"As long as you and Amy don't bring it down first." the red echidna said countering what Sonic said.

"Humph, see you there!" Sonic said as he got back on he hover board. "Now, who next? Hmm…." The hedgehog landed on the ground and got off his board. "Cream, yeah! I'll get her next." he said running to her house.

Meanwhile back at Tails' house, Tails was finishing up n the decorations in the room with the machine.

"Should I test it now? No, to risky. The components still have to get used to the chaos emerald's power and regulate it. If I turn it on now, it could be explosive results." the golden fox said to himself. And he left it alone. Then right when he left the room, another little lightning came from the chaos emerald's chamber. He did not notice it though. But he was right not to test it then.

A little while after, Sonic had gotten everyone. Except team chaotic and Shadow, which now one knows where he is after his disappearance in the second to last Sonic X episode.

"Are we all Ready?" Tails said excitedly. "Are we ready!

"Yeah!!" Everyone else said.

"I can't hear…" the fox get cut off by Knuckles.

"Just get on with it!" the impatient echidna said.

"Ok ok. Just calm down Knuckles," Tails said getting reading to turn on the machine, "Here we go!"

Tails turns the machine and the lightning comes out of the chamber and chaos control occurs so fast that not even the super fast hedgehog could get away.

After the flash, the were all on the laying on the ground in a field. Not knowing what fully happened.

"Tails, what happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy. It must have been chaos control. But no one was holding the emerald. And its not here with us." Tails explained.

Everyone else was up now looking around in the peaceful and quiet relaxing field.

"Well lets at least find out where we are! We could be on another planet for all we know." Sonic said getting up. "It just feels a little weird here."

"Yeah, it looks like home but it does feel weird a bit." Tails said.

_Well, that's the end of chapter 2! I know what your asking! Where the heck they are at? I Just love giving cliffhangers! Just keep those replies coming!_


End file.
